


Hurts So Good

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confident!Daryl, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rickyl Writers' Group, Size Kink, So many of Sorran's likes, Teasing, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl cares for Rick post-coitus.  He needs lots of comfort and care ... for reasons.</p><p>A compilation of many of the lovely Sorran's likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/gifts).



> So it's Sorran's birthday! I perused her list of likes and here's what jumped out:  
> H/C, size kink, Confident!Daryl and teasing. So I lumped that all together and voila!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Sorran!
> 
> Warning - Unbeta'd

“You sure you're ok?” Daryl asked, feathering fingers through Rick’s long curls. 

“Mhmm,” Rick answered.

The hunter kept stroking his lover’s hair, taking a moment every once in a while to twist a particularly springy curl around a finger, gently pulling to watch it bounce back into place.

Rick was naked and glistening with a sheen of sweat. He laid on his stomach, face buried in pillows.

“Cause for a while there you didn’t seem like you were totally ok,” Daryl pushes.

“I was totally ok,” Rick responded, his voice muffled from pillows.

“Really? But what about the sobs? And the tears? And the-”

“I’m fine, Daryl. Those weren’t tears. It was just like, it’s been a long day... and I’m tired and my eyes get watery when I haven’t slept.”

Daryl moved his hand from Rick’s hair to his back and traced the lines of his muscles with a lazy finger.

“I was almost in tears today. Way too close of a call. You gotta be more careful out there, Rick. Never seen teeth so close to ya. Scared the fuckin’ shit out of me.”

Rick shrugged. “‘S alright. You got it. Was just a close call. Not like I got hurt.”

“You didn’t get hurt. Not _then_ with the walker. But like, are you _sure_ you're ok now?” 

The house was empty. Everyone else was out and about living a peaceful Alexandrian life while they could. None of them expected it to last forever. But while it did, they tried to take advantage. Peaceful walks. Privacy. Cooking with an oven. Showers. It was all pretty exciting but most exciting to Daryl was the privacy. 

“You should’ve just stayed here and done your constable thing. I don’t need help huntin’. You know that. Alls you did was get in the way and almost get killed.”

Rick didn’t respond. He just laid, looking every bit as exhausted as he claimed to be. Daryl ran his hand slowly down and cupped an exposed ass cheek that was only partially covered by a thin sheet. Rick winced. 

“See you’re not ok!” Daryl accused.

“I’m fine. It’s just. I just need a second.”

“Why?” 

Rick looked up at Daryl, squinting at the pale light from the fading day that clung to the windows.

“I’m not gonna say it, Daryl.”

Daryl grinned wide. “Say what? I mean… I just … I’m worried ‘cause I’ve never heard you screaming like that. I thought I should stop, but you kept saying not to. I mean… You don’t gotta be blind to see that it probably wasn’t the best ide-”

“Daryl!” Rick shouted sitting up to a wince and then laying back on the bed.

“I’m just sayin’, there’s a reason I ain’t topped you yet.” Daryl murmured.

“That scare today made me realize that I didn't want to die without feeling you in me,” Rick explained to the underside of his pillow.

“Even though-”

Rick looked up. “Yes, Daryl. Jesus. Even though your cock is enormous, OK? Even though it's the biggest cock I've ever seen in my life. Bigger than anything I've ever seen in porn. Is that what you want to hear? You have a bigger dick than I do Dixon, way bigger and it hurt fucking GOOD. Ok?” He buried his head dramatically back under the pillow.

“So you noticed? I mean, you never said anything all this time so I wasn't sure you were totally appreciating what I got going on here.”

“Yeah. I fucking noticed,” Rick said, looking up again from under his pillow and rolling his eyes.

Daryl chuckled. “Well, lucky for you I'm totally content to stay on bottom, so I won't beg to split you open again. Even though I _loved_ it. You know the couple guys I been with before the end of the world never even let me top. And they'd all HAD cock before. You are the first time I ever topped. Cute little virgin Rick, crying at the same time you was screaming for more,” Daryl's voice faded happily at the memory.

“Well,” Rick said with just one eye uncovered and peeking out, “Lucky for you I'm a glutton for punishment. It fucking stung like a son of a bitch, felt like I was literally breaking in two, but Jesus it was so full and hitting all the right places and I came harder than I ever have in my entire life. So I'm gonna be begging for that huge cock as soon as I can sit on my ass again.” Rick stuck his head back under the pillows as Daryl grinned and ran a hand gently along his lover’s shoulders. “And I wasn't crying,” Rick whined. “I told you my eyes water when I'm tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can not tell a lie. I giggled the entire time I was writing this. Sorran- Your kinks are now my kinks!
> 
> This was short but sweet and I hope you liked it!


End file.
